


la mort avant la fin

by Hadzy



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: 3 parts, :D, AHAHAHA, Anyways, Death, F/M, Heavily inspired by 12 angry men check it out, I sort of hate myself, I thought it was going to be a one shot but I'm lazy, It's angst, LET GET THIS ANGST STARTED, LET ME MAKE YOU QUESTION DEATH PENALTIES, Lauki Angst, Let me visibly suffer, OH WAIT make that deaths, Oop, Shit, WHY DO I DREAM OF THESE, did I spoil, hahahaha, let me make you sad, lot's of poetry, o.O, oh no, pOiNT OF No ReTuRn-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/Hadzy
Summary: Fate of two.Rests on the hands of the people of Ardhalis.As the angel weeps.In sorrow.As both souls.Fall into the abyss.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Part 1

Juror #4 was contemplating whether he should ask to leave the room. It was a stuffy day; rainy and cloudy as if the devil had bestowed its self onto Earth. Well, he supposed, the devil’s spawn did take a visit; only for it to wilt like a flower. 

_Say, who is this devil’s spawn?_

He began to talk with himself, mumbling out answers to keep himself company while agonizing hours pass. Sweat creased his brow, making it suffocating to breathe in the hot room. 

_Of course, it’s the Purple Hyacinth! The most feared assassins who pranced over rooftops, reaping people under the name of the Phantom Scythe._

He played with the purple round buttons on his jacket, fiddling with the straying string, which was barely peeking out from underneath the folds. Purple has been a color that was not appreciated due to the messages from the devil but now that he was behind the bars, everything changed. Purple was now a common color gracing the streets of Ardhalis without fear. 

_They say he was the half of Lune, the duo who was caught jumping in the air, the mist making them look like angels in black, both falling in grace as one of them was shot out of the sky._

But was the story really true? That the Hyacinth was found with a partner? That he was Lune, the vigilante duo who exposed the Scythe? The Scythe, who still reigns Ardhalis with gripping, undeniable power? 

_But of course, none would be able to believe them and why do you wonder why?_

He scoffed. The answer was fairly obvious; he must question his sanity if he thought of something else. The room was still far too hot. 

_It was common knowledge that the Purple Hyacinth had always been a monster._

A window was opened, allowing the cold Ardhalis breeze enter the room, sending shivers down one’s spine. _Now,_ Juror #4 thought, _it was too cold._

The trial was today, and Juror #4 cannot imagine why it has been taking two hours to discuss the Hyacinth’s death penalty. Well, to be exact, they were supposed to stay for two hours in the room provided, and they had decided in the first 10 minutes. Everyone was now waiting to be asked to present themselves back into the courtroom. 

  
  


Juror #4 bitterly recalled the feeling when he was asked to present himself to the high court as a juror. He was of course proud; it was a rare civic duty after all, but was it truly necessary to discuss the penalty after all of the Hyacinth’s crimes? 

_If he was a monster, he was always one, no matter how much God decides to save him._

The door to the room opened. A staff member entered wearing a plain white shirt and black pants. He straightened his glasses and walked to the leading juror; Juror #1. He called attention to the room, clapping his hands. 

“Gentlemen, you are all asked to present your decision. Have you finished deciding?” 

Juror #1 nodded. 

“We have decided on a death penalty, sir.” 

The staff member nodded curtly. 

“Very well. I will inform the Royals. You are all dismissed. One behalf of the government of Ardhalis, I would like to thank you gentlemen for taking part in this important civic duty. However, remember, this case is to remain secretive to the people.” 

All the jurors nodded in silence. The staff member left the room, only leaving the faint smell of lemons behind. Juror #4 sighed and stood up from his seat. The day was officially finished. Jurors started chattering in quiet voices as they grabbed their coffee and pastries as each of them slowly filed out, one by one. Juror #4 stayed behind, cleaning up all the mess the other Jurors had made. It was a civic duty after all. Once he finished, he yawned as he walked past the courtroom, only to pause in his tracks. The Judge had given the sentence to the Hyacinth. Juror #4 can barely see the Hyacinth’s face as the Judge gave him the death penalty. He was about to leave when the Hyacinth turned his head. 

Their eyes met. 

For the first time, Juror #4 saw what the Hyacinth looked like. Sharp cyan eyes, pale face that looked older from fatigue, black locks weakly cascading down his shoulders. He had always thought of the Hyacinth as a man who looked like a rogue, but this one, this… human… looked like an ordinary man. 

The Hyacinth nodded at him and hung his head in shame as guards escorted him out with handcuffs. Juror #4 can barely see a woman in her mid-20s, sniffling in her handkerchief as she tried to regain her composure in the stands of the room. Now, she was beautiful, with red hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. Juror #4 observed her eyes as pensive. 

_Who could she possibly be?_

A lover perhaps. 

Tears kept dripping down the young lady’s face, giving her a captivating look. 

But that only gave him guilt. 

Juror #4 knew that he did the correct thing by voting the Hyacinth; after all, his crimes have to be paid for somehow- that didn’t matter even if he was Lune. However, he never thought that it would have to be _this_ painful. His vote… just one vote, resulted in his death, resulted in the tears of a lady, and resulted in the death of hope for bringing down the Scythe. 

Juror #4 shook his head. What he did was right- he was always right; a man of reason. Yet… 

  
  


_Was death really the solution they had to choose?_

\--------

Hello. 

I am terribly sorry, not Sorry. 

Prepare yourself for the rollercoaster of angst I had to dream of :/

  
I used google translate for the title which means "death before the end"

If it's incorrect, it would be great if you tell me in the comments. 

  
Love y'all

Hadzy <3 

*note that I have NO ABSOLUTE CLUE ON HOW ending notes work- embedding links looked cool so I wanted to try it but... I obviously did not have the knowledge to... so here I am 😂

[Instagram that I just added in as an experiment for links](https://www.instagram.com/phfanartbyhadzylollll/)

[12 Angry Men Theatre Script ](https://www.dailyscript.com/scripts/12AngryMen.pdf)

[12 Angry Men Theatre Play ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngbEpZ0tTjI)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before Kieran White's fate.

Juror #9 was rather optimistic today despite the gloomy mood. It was a beautiful sunny day in Central Ardhalis. Today was the first part of the Lune trial: Officer Lauren Sinclair, niece of Chief of Police, Tristan Sinclair. 

All the jurors sat around the round table, each scanning eyes through the case report. The chirping of birds can be heard as the calm sound of flipping pages sounds through the room in peaceful silence. The jurors poured through every detail, but Juror #9 only stared at the photo of Lauren Sinclair attached to his pamphlet. The frozen picture captures a red-haired woman with beautiful, beautiful golden and pensive eyes. 

_ How could this beautiful young lady possibly commit such a crime?  _

_ Well,  _ he thought to himself,  _ she’s a police officer! She has the power to do so, covering up the crimes of the Hyacinth.  _

He mumbled to himself, causing the Juror next to him, look at him with annoyance. The clock struck 12 PM. 

The head Juror called the meeting. 

“Good Morning or should I say, afternoon gentlemen! I am aware that today is a beautiful day, so let’s try and get this over with as fast as possible.” 

The 12 men chuckled as they all took their respective positions, closing their case notes and pamphlets. 

“We shall first take an anonymous poll of what we think of this case. I hope you gentlemen didn’t read the newspapers for a week.”

Juror #2 responded with a boisterous laugh. 

“Of course I didn’t! I was starting to wonder what the case was really about!”

Juror #6 nodded and straightened his glasses. 

“It is a civic duty to do so.” 

The other murmured in agreement as Juror #1 started passing out scraps of paper. 

Juror #9 paused with his pen in hand before scribbling “she is guilty, but doesn’t deserve a death punishment.” He passed on the note to Juror #10 who gave it to Juror #11 to… well, Juror #12, that went to Juror #1. 

“Thank you for all your responses! We shall read them one by one!”

Juror #9 leaned back on his chair. He really wished the lady for no death penalty. As he bit his lip, he is reminded of the last jury call he had to attend. He remembers as clear as day- that expression of the robber’s face when he was sentenced to death. He prayed to god. 

_ Please let justice be served- not too strict because there is potential blossom always residing in any person.  _

That day, Lauren Sinclair was sentenced to 5 years from the public, while her rumored partner cried in his cell in happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤦♀️
> 
> Such a short chapter... but a long third chapter can be expected- angst time to cry ahahahahaha.  
> I'm just trying to update everything without accidentally killing myself, so wish me luck 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading the second chapter/part for la mort avant la fin.
> 
> Hadzy


	3. Part 3: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... 
> 
> Enjoy the real angst from the first day of 2021.
> 
> TW for this chapter: Major Character Deaths, Alchohol related things.

**Note:** Loop "Whiskey Lullaby" when you feel like it's getting angsty. Also, try listening to “Stay” by Zedd, featuring Alessia Cara

\---

Lauren Sinclair had always been an admired figure in society despite her rather... dark reputation that had followed her over the years.

However, she supposed, that she had finally broken the trust between society when she was discovered with the Purple Hyacinth, none other than under the name of Lune.

She barely remembers what happened when Kym's shot grazed her shoulder, causing them to fall like two birds caught with one pebble. She knew that she felt pain, that a bullet had hit her, and that she was falling due to her losing balance.

What caught her was Kieran's warm hand, enveloping her in his arms as they tried to run- to run away to a place- they were so, so, close to taking down the Scythe. Their job was yet not finished; they still need to find the Leader. So they placed all hope on the goddess's hands, wishing for the strings to be pulled a certain way.

Sadly, all hope and luck was lost when the officers surrounded them, guns pointed at their heads. William's pistol felt cold against the side of her head, colder when she realized that they didn't know that it was Lauren Sinclair hiding underneath the hat and mask.

They didn't know it was the golden-eyed officer that they see almost every single day.

It was only revealed when Lukas Randall stepped forward to rip off their mask when the entire precinct found out who Lune truly was.

So in the end, she and Kieran were thrown into prison, shock plastered on the faces of the people she loved.

_But that wasn't the end._

\---

Kieran White wasn't really surprised when he received his death sentence. After all, there was no other way for him to run away from his other criminal activities as the Purple Hyacinth. So he hung his head in guilt waiting for his fate, drawing his hyacinths in amused satisfaction, bluffing in front of his red-headed officer.

He spent his days staring at the wall of his cell, playing his ever so charming role as the Purple Hyacinth. Guards kicked him and laughed.

 _So this is the PH_ , they say, laughing at his stone-cold expression.

  
_I bet I could have beaten this guy in the alleyways of Greychapel_ , one said merrily, leaving everyone else in fits of laughter, the bellow echoing through the tranquil silence of the Tower.

So he lived his days in peace, blocking out the sounds of boisterous laughs as he imagined and thoughts about Lauren- her scarlet hair, pale skin, and.. oh, those ever so lovely golden eyes that always seemed pensive.

He may die, but he was happy that the officer gets to live, and that was more than enough for him.

\---

February 14th XX28.

_The Purple Hyacinth's execution date._

Lauren was never informed of the exact date, but she found out when her Uncle Tristan ordered the maids to lock her door from the inside and outside using boards of wood and locks. That was a rather bold move.

Because being the lady she was, she hastily got dressed and escaped through the window, ignoring Lucy's shouts as she dashed toward the city square.

She had to get to Kieran.

_He couldn't possibly die now, they still had so much left to do- things that normal people couldn't achieve: something that has to be done by Lune._

She could hear Tristan's panicked yells, telling her to stop.

"Little Ren, come back- you wouldn't want to see him pass- oh little Ren, come back-"

He must be hysterical, calling out her childhood name out in public.

But then, she didn't stop, only running faster.

_Run little Ren_  
_`Cross the road_  
_Through the fires_  
_Now of the past_  
_To thou's present_  
_Run little Ren!_  
_For those legs_  
_Will carry thou_  
_to the inevitable_

Her heart pumped, the ruffles on her shirt smacking into her face. She huffed in exasperation, tearing off soft cloth off her shirt, throwing it on the cobblestone pavement, ignoring the curious stares of children as she continued dashing.

_Why does the run feel so long? It only takes 15 minutes to get to City Square._

By the time she got to the City Square, there was a cheering crowd in front of the small clearing protected by the royal guards. She paled, feeling nauseous as she approached the crowd.

They were going to shoot him.

"Excuse me, please, let me through!"

"Eh, family killed by the Hyacinth, miss? Me too. Tons'a people wanna see him get shot, but I can try and get ya to the front."

She thanked the man and reached to the middle when Kieran was dragged out. Lauren screamed when saw him.

His face was completely covered with a potato sack, him fumbling around to move- he was blind. The crowd hollered as they laughed at the Hyacinth's pitiful attempts to move while guards kicked him, forcing him to kneel in front of the crowd.

"Kieran! Kieran!"

She shoved people out of her way, ignoring the angry protests that came along with it.

"Lauren!?"

He replied, voice nearly drowning out in the voices of the people.

"Lauren! Get out of here!"

Curse the goddess for making Tristan appear, grabbing her arm, pulling her away from the crowd.

"Uncle Tristan let me go!"

She was like a child throwing a tantrum.

"No."

He curtly replied, asking for people to move.

"I don't want you to see him pass Lauren. You suffered enough already-"

"NO! I can't, I need to save him Uncle- I need to!"

Tristan hesitantly stopped, and Lauren used the moment to escape once more from his grasp.

A man stepped up to begin the execution.

\---

Kieran can only see the faint dark outline of people through the itchy potato sack that covered most of his head. Sweat plastered on his forehead as he attempts to navigate himself from being hit by the guards. He expected this- it was his fate that he deserved. He wondered what it feels like to die; to lose a life. After all, that is what he did for seven- no. It was his eighth year.

Because today was his birthday.

He winced. Fate was certainly not kind.

"Kieran! Kieran!"

He blocked it out: no possible way she was here. Tristan promised that.

"Kieran!"

Her voice echoed in his ears. She was...

"Lauren!?"

He shouted back voice hoarse. He couldn't see her.

"Kieran!!!"

Her voice was shriller than usual. He wants to reach out to her but can't.

_Monster's claws cannot touch_  
_Without_  
_Leading the other_  
_To a dark and grim_  
_Future_

He hears the claps of the people when he hears footsteps. Ah, the narrator of this show, he grimly thought as they read his crimes off a sheet of paper.

"And lastly... Hyacinth, any last words?"

"..."

"The people are asking for your last words monster, answer them."

He hears Lauren protesting against the crowd.

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER GOD DAMNIT LISTEN TO ME!"

He chuckles. Lauren never changed- that stubborn attitude of hers. She was like a tornado of emotions.

He cleared his throat, waiting for the crowd to quiet down their noisy protests. When they did, Kieran started talking in a rather cold manner, mirth lacing his words. 

“My word is my truth. As many of you know, I am your **ever so loved and charming** Purple Hyacinth. I have killed many, including your loved ones. Ha! **I don’t even remember most of them** ! What do I think of my case? **I think it’s rather unfair don’t you think? I’m doing this so that we can make the city a better place- and this is how I was awarded? Stupid.** Do I regret anything? **It seems rather like a straightforward answer. No. I don’t regret anything.** Do I deserve to die right now? **No.** Will the Phantom Scythe go on even after my death? **Yes, of course, it will. All hail the Leader.** ” 

Lies. All lies. Lauren shouted. 

  
“Kieran, you _liar_ . _Tell them the truth_!" 

Kieran smiled. 

“ **Now miss, have you have been deceived by my charms? I’m not lying to anyone, you know that.** ”

Everyone murmured in agreement. 

“Is that all Hyacinth?” 

  
“ **Yes, that is all.** ”

The crowd cheered. 

The feeling of three guns pressed on Kieran’s shirt, head, and back was agonizing, the cold metal bringing shivers up his spine. 

He can hear the distant cries of Lauren screaming not to shoot him. He chuckled. Nothing could possibly change his fate. 

_So_

_The bullets_

_pierced_

_his body_

_He allowed it_

_and_

_He_

_Gracefully_

_Fell_

_Into_

_A last_

_one final_

_everlasting_

_sleep_

_Laid_

_with_

_one_

_final_

_hyacinth_

_signing_

_it for_

_the one woman_

_he loved_

_so dearly_

It was the end for the Purple Hyacinth, but a new beginning for Kieran White. 

\--- 

Lauren smashed her fist on the wall in the cave that she and Kieran used to share. 

_After all their attempts, she truly was the blindest of all._

The bed seemed to creak, leaving a faint crack in the bedpost. Her rage consumed her- she wanted to break something _so, so_ bad. 

_He was supposed to stay, not leave her behind._

She grabbed a tray and a bottle of liquor from the closet. Taking out a small shot glass, she started pouring her drink. 

The brown thick liquid was poured into the glass, swirling around in ease as she tipped the glass into her mouth. The bitter taste of alcohol flooded her senses, causing her to giggle in excitement. 

“Oh subordinate, you must have one drink as well…” 

_Oh._

She remembered. 

_Kieran is no longer part of this world anymore._

So she sighed and poured herself another drink. The faint sounds of frogs could be heard in the distance. 

> _She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
>  But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
>  Until the night _

She felt so hollow. No matter how much she drank, she could never get him off her mind, like a constant ghost carved in her heart. 

> _She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

Tears started brimming in her eyes. 

“Kieran goddamnit. Subordinates are supposed to _stay_ , not _leave_ their superior behind.” 

So she wailed. And wailed. The cave was filled with the scent of alcohol and charcoal as she continued to scream her frustrations out. 

“Fuck it, you’re not a subordinate. You’re not lesser than me. You’re not less important than me. I’m lesser. _I’m the subordinate._ Why did _you_ have to go!? _I_ could have gone. Not _you._ Why did you _lie_ to all of those people Kieran, _why_? You could have told them the _fuckin truth_. _Why did you lie? Say, if it comes to the question “why,” why did you hesitate that night? Why did you not kill me? Why did you even propose the deal? Man, I must be going insane, yes? Talking to you and all that. Are you even there? If you are, I wish you would answer me. Why Kieran, just… why?_ ” 

She twirled the glass in between her fingers. 

_“Kieran, answer me, I need them.”_

She didn’t know what came over her when she reached over for her gun. Perhaps she was trying to threaten him with a head shot, just like the old times. But… 

“Say… if you can’t come to me, I guess I’ll have to come to you.” 

> _And finally drank away his memory_
> 
> _Life is short but this time it was bigger_
> 
> _Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_
> 
> _We found her with her face down in the pillow_
> 
> _Clinging to his picture for dear life_
> 
> _We laid her next to him beneath the willow_
> 
> _While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

  


\--- 

_Death_

_Was much more peaceful_

_Than anticipated_

_Lauren looked up_

_A blue sky_

_With white clouds_

_The sun shining through them_

_As she smiled_

_Was this afterlife?_

_She thought_

_It was so peaceful_

_No Scythe_

_No Pressure_

_And…_

_“Officer, what are you doing here?”_

_Her companion_

_Partner_

_Friend_

_Confidant_

_Was there_

_With her_

_Now_

_Forever_

_And ever_

_And ever_

_And perhaps_

_Was the death before the end_

_The end that they were supposed to operate_

_She remembers_

_Her old thoughts_

_That goes just like this:_

_Fate of two._

_Rests on the hands of the people of Ardhalis._

_As the angel weeps._

_In sorrow._

_As both souls._

_Fall into the abyss._

_And perhaps_

_Even if_

_This_

_Was the death before the end_

_The end that they were supposed to operate_

_She was happy_

_And that was all that mattered_

fin enfin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... 
> 
> I- I can explain before you try to kill me. *yeets*
> 
> First of all, thank you so much to all who even decided to read this 😭  
> I love you all so much, and I really appreciate the support!
> 
> 2020 had been a chaotic year. But it really did change my life when I read PH in the middle of math class. It's now, I believe my 5th month or so after joining the Purple Hyacinth Fandom. Very few of you might know that my one of my original work (not related to this fandom) was... kindly used for... inspiration... and I recieved... rather harsh comments. :) I became very protective of my works, and stopped sharing writing for a while- only with really close friends. But from the Peas and Beans incident, I am so grateful that I once again, regained the courage to share, and I thank all of you for that. There are so many talented writers in this community (that are way beyond my level) that I love being around with, and of course, there are you, wonderful readers who take the time to actually read the crap I make! I feel like I should be saying this at Thanksgiving rather than the first day of the year but oh well lmao. 
> 
> So, once again, I thank you all so much for taking the time to read this 💝
> 
> \- Hadzy


End file.
